Lotu Baby
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: How do the lords find out their mates are pregnant. All one shots and different scenarios and DIFFEERENT LORDS
1. Chapter 1

**A short story on how Ashlyn tells maddox that she is pregnant **

***I own no one all rights to Gena Showalter***

How to tell a lord of the Underworld that you are pregnant. That was the question that Ashlyn Darrow was now facing. She loved her mate, Maddox, but she was also scared of his reaction. Would he want their baby? He once said that he couldnt trust himself around children. After all he was the keeper of Violence. Ashlyn sighed and placed both hands on her stomach She loved this baby already and wouldnt know what to do if Maddox didnt want it.

Tears began to form in Ashlyn's eyes and she wiped them just as Maddox walked into their room.

Maddox was attractive. His chest was well sculpted and his hair was the most amazing thing for Ashlyn to roam here hands through when they kissed but she was worried. She was only human and he was immortal , yes ashlyn had gifts but would she be able to calm him forever.  
"Ashlyn, love whats wrong?" Maddox asked her and the tears began flowing again. Maddox placed both of his hands on Ashlyn's face and forced her to look at him.  
"I need to speek to you" Ashlyn whispered.  
"About what" Maddox asked.  
"Jesus, it shouldnt be this difficult" Ashlyn snapped. What was wrong with her  
"What" Maddox asked again  
"Damn it Darrow" Ashlyn snapped  
"Ashlyn" Maddox growled shocking her  
"What is going on" Maddox asked his voice was a plea now  
"I'm pregnant" Ashlyn whispered and breathed a sigh of relief. There.

For a while Maddox didnt move. He just held Ashlyn and stayed silent.  
"Maddox? Please talk to me" Ashlyn whispered running her hands up hi bare chest.  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yes. I found out two days ago and I couldnt work out how to tell you. I thought you might be upset i-" Ashlyn began but Maddox cut her off by pressing his lips firmly to hers. Ashlyn wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer welcoming his touch. He wasnt angry. He still loved her.

"How could I be upset. You have given me the best gift i could ever ask for" Maddox smiled.  
"I dont know. You once told me that you and kids wouldn't be a good mix"  
"I want your children Ashlyn. I can not describe the way you have made me feel. I love you" Maddox whispered and Ashlyn wanted to squeal in delight. He wanted their baby.  
"Good because I love you too" Ashlyn whispered.  
"I promise you I will love this baby for all eternity" Maddox whispered falling to his knees placing his hands on ashlyns stomach.  
"I am sure the baby will love you too. You will be the best father any child could hope for" I whispered kneeling down with him.


	2. Chapter 2 - only short

_**Okay so this is scenario two of the ashlyn X maddox part lets see... this one is completely off the top of my head im on a roll at the moment **_

Ashlyn lay beside Maddox in their bed his arms wrapping around her pulling her close to him. "  
"Maddox" Ashlyn smiled almost bursting with excitement she had been waiting all day to tell him the news.  
"Yes?"  
"I have some good news" She whispered sitting up brushing her hair out of her face. "  
"What is it Ashlyn?"  
"I'm pregnant" she told him and he didnt reply.

Ashlyn turned to look at her mate who had shot upright.  
"Your what?"  
"I'm pregnant, about 3 -4 weeks" She whispered. _please let him be happy. Please let him be happy. _

**_Maddox_**

She was pregnant. My mate was carrying my child.  
"Maddox?" Ashlyn smiled.  
"You are sure"I asked her sitting up.  
"Yes!" She told me smiling. She wanted the baby. She didnt mind carrying a possible Demon.  
"What if it is Demonic?" I asked her and she stopped.  
"I couldnt care less!" She snapped hitting the cover. "I thought you would have been happy" she sighed and my heart stopped. She truely was happy?

Finally the joy over powered the shock and I realised. I was going to be a DAD!  
"I love you Ashlyn" I whispered wrapping my arms around her.  
"So you are happy" She asked me smiling.  
"Yes. Gods yes. I will love this baby as much as I can. I promise" I whispered and kissed her forcing her back down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is a little different. This is a Gwen X Sabin pregnancy scenario. Before anyone snaps at me this is my own imagination I don't know whether it is true or not **

***I own no one* **

**Gwen **

I squealed in delight as I looked at the little stick and its adorable pink plus sign. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. I had never been more happy to read that word.

I threw the stick in the bin and ran to find Sabin. He had been nervous all day asking her if she had taken the test. He wanted this baby as much as I did. Even if doubt did keep fucking with his mind.

I found Sabin talking to Lucien and Gideon. I smiled because his back was turned to me.

I ran up to him and jumped on his back taking him by surprise. He swore and I tsked.  
"No more of that foul language. I don't want our baby having a potty mouth immortal or not!" she snapped and Sabin stopped. He pulled me to the front of him keeping me up in the air his face was a picture.  
"You did the test?" He asked.  
"Uh huh and I am prego positive" I smiled not able to contain my delight.

Sabin crushed his lips to mine completely forgetting the other lords were standing there.  
"You happy?" I asked laughing  
"More than happy. Gods Gwen, you have given me everything I could ever want" he told her setting her on her feet.

**Sabin **

Not even doubt could bring me down now.

Gwen was carrying my child. My baby. I had almost died when she had told me there was a possibility and now it was deffinate.  
"So another baby LOTU" Lucien smiled going to touch Gwens stomach.

A growl ripped from me.  
"I think he wants you to touch it so he won't rip your hand off" Gideon told Lucien and Lucien ripped his hand back.  
"Mine" I growled wrapping my arms around Gwen feeling her relax in my arms. I couldn't help but imagine her with a bum.  
"Calm down Sabin" she whispered and caressed my face.  
"You are mine" I told her. "You are carrying my baby. You are my mate. Mine" I growled again and Gwen tuned and jumped into my arms.  
"Prove it" she smiled and I crushed my lips to hers  
"I want to not be sick" Gideon lied and I moved with Gwen in my arms pushing her against a wall kissing lower and lower down her body until I reached her stomach.

"I love you" I growled and she giggled.  
"Well then it is a good thing I love you too then isn't it" she smiled.


End file.
